10 Memories
by OrangeKittyCat
Summary: 10 Random Memories by Hermione and Ron. HermioneXRon. RatedKplus  because I don't think it's a T but also dont think it's a K
1. Chapter 1

**I don't even know how I thought of this. A random 20 memories of Ron + Hermione's lives. Some memories may be shorter than others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 1; Hermione's 8th birthday<strong>

Hermione couldn't believe it, she was finally 8. She was finally old enough to sleep at her friend's house and go to their parties. Her parents had always been over protective of their only daughter and they couldn't have another. They treasured her like a jewel.

Today, Hermione's best friend, Samantha was sleeping at hers for her birthday. Samantha was 9, a year above Hermione. Hermione was super intelligent and she was in classes a year ahead of her time. Everything was set to be perfect and Hermione was over-excited. Then again, at her age, everything was exciting. Hermione ran down the stairs, almost tripping several times and grabbed her ironed shirt. She glanced at the clock; 8:45. Samantha was arriving at 9 due to her ballet class. Hurriedly, Hermione raced up the stairs, two at a time, and hurtled into her room. She rapidly dressed and tidying her room, laying a sleeping bag on the floor for Samantha. Trying to look relaxed, Hermione flipped her hair twice and raced down the stairs to a ringing door bell.

"Hello Samantha." Hermione's mum greeted warmly.

"Evening Mrs Granger. Where's Hermione?" Samantha replied politely. Mrs Granger noticed her eyes sparkling excitedly.

"Here." Hermione answered, almost tumbling down the stairs.

"Careful." Mrs Granger gasped, hurrying to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Samantha." Hermione smiled and grabbed one of Samantha's bags. "Come on." She shouted excitedly and racing back up the stairs. Samantha followed her with the same enthusiasm.

"Have fun." Mrs Granger called up after them and went to rejoin Mr Granger.

"This is going to be so much fun." Samantha shrieked.

"I know."

"What shall we do first?"

"I know." Hermione raced into her mum's room for some paper. "Let's draw. Then exchange secrets." They both exchanged smiles and started scribbling on the paper.

By 11o'clock, when Mrs Granger came to check on them, they were both sleeping soundly, happily. Mrs Granger smiled and shut the door. Hermione's perfect birthday and first dream for filled.

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 2; Feelings.<strong>

_Ron's POV;_

I don't know how these feelings developed or when they developed but they are strong. Bloody hell, I never knew I could feel such stuff. I wish she knew but boy, would she be disgusted. I can't help but always eat and talk with my mouth full. She's gotta learn to accept it and she should be used to it by now. She's been my friend since I started. I just wish it was someone else, I mean, Bloody hell, why Hermione? I actually feel like I love her and it's hard. I wish she knew and felt the same. That's not gonna happen though. Bloody hell, life sucks!

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 3; We've saved Hogwarts, now what?<strong>

"It's been days since we saved Hogwarts yet I still have no idea what to do?" Ron muttered glumly.

"Tell me about it." Hermione sighed.

"I have an idea."

"That's a first." Hermione laughed. Ron scowled at her.

"How about we go on a date?"

"Bloody hell Ron. Did you just ask me on a date?"

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 4; First date<strong>

Ron nervously knocked on Ron's door, scuffing his feet on the floor with anxiety. Hermione opened the door and Ron's jaw drop. "You look.." He swallowed and started again. "You look... Bloody hell Hermione!" Hermione blushed and stepped out from the doorway. She was dressed in a beautiful green dress with matching heels.

Ron gingerly handed her a pink rose and Hermione took it, her cheeks turning from pink to bright red. "T-thanks." She smiled, trying to cover her stutter.

"Your adorable." Ron said, sweetly. Hermione smiled, embarrassed. They didn't move for a few seconds, they just stared into each other's eyes, a connection running deep. Hermione bit her lip nervously and Ron edged closer to her. She blushed, knowing what was coming next and moved closer to him. Their lips met half way and they gently, though slightly awkwardly, kissed each other. It wasn't much but it seemed like the best first date they both had hoped for.

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 5; Proposal<strong>

"Hermione, I have to ask you something." Ron seemed nervous, more than usual.

"Sure..." Hermione said, smiling to try and comfort him. He took a deep breath and slipped off the chair onto one knee. "Will you marry me?" Ron asked, his voice weak and broken with nerves. Hermione just sat there, gawping and staring at the golden band in his hand, her eyes glittering like stars. "Hermione?" Ron said with tears in his eyes, bringing her back to earth.

"Yes." She whispered, smiling widely. "Yes." Hermione said again, more sure and confidently. Ron grinned and slid the golden band round her finger. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Hermione replied, kissing him abruptly.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will have the other five, I just cba to write them now;) Some of them are a bit cheesy like my step dad's toes but yannooo;) Please Review:)<strong>


	2. The wedding:

**Memory 6; A wedding**

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped down the isle, her dress flowing behind her. She looked to the side to the see all her friends smiling faces. This was definitely the best moment of Hermione's life. Everything was so tense, nerve racking and exciting. Hermione looked to the alter and saw Ron fiddling with his fingers nervously. She smiled, recognizing the anxiety from when he proposed. "Bloody hell." Hermione saw Ron mouth as he stared at her.

When Hermione reached the alter, everyone sat down and Hermione listened carefully as the vicar spoke. Their vows came quicker than expected and Hermione spoke first.

"I, Hermione take you, Ron to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good time and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Family members and friends 'awed' in unison, smiling widely. The vicar turned to Ron. "Your turn."

"I, Ron take you, Hermione to be my friend, my love, the mother of my children and my lawfully wedded wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in time of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Ronald Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health?"

"I do." Hermione whispered and slipped a silver band onto Ron's finger.

"Do you, Ronald Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health?"

"I didn't just clearly state that did I?" Ron shouted and slid his ring onto Hermione's finger. She giggled and then kissed him. Everyone cheered and clapped. It was the perfect moment. The perfect wedding.

**I'll write the other 4 memories tomorrow;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Memory 7; Good news**

Hermione slowly walked into the living room, biting her lip, tears welling up in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Ron gasped, a worried expression pasted accross his face. She beamed and Ron looked taken back. "I'm pregnant." Hermione whispered and Ron scooped he up into his arms, grinning widely.

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 8; First born<strong>

Tears welled up in Ron's eyes as a nurse bought him his beautiful daughter. She had the trademark Weasley red hair and bright blue eyes. Ron could see pure intelligence inside her and he knew she would take after her mother.

"What a 'lovely' girl you have there!" Draco said sarcastically. "Boys are much better." He waved his hands towards a pushchair in which a small baby, maybe a month or two old, was laying inside it.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Ron hissed, turning his back to him.

"Ooh, not very friendly."

Ron just ignored Draco's last remark and made his way towards where Hermione had been taken to get something to eat. "Aww, she's beautiful." Hermione choked, tears pouring down her face. "What shall we name her?"

"Rosy? Lillian? Kylie?" Ron suggested.

"What about Rose?" Hermione smiled tearfully.

"Rose is beautiful... She must get her looks from you." Ron laughed and Hermione carefully took Rose from his arms, beaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 9;<strong>

The death of two extra-ordinary wizards was of course a great loss to the wizarding world but after seeing their grandchildren grow, they knew their time was up. They died hand in hand with smiles on their faces, the long lasting love for each other remains in their eyes forever.

**There will only be 9 memories because I accidently refreshed the page + lost my other memory + I cant remember it-.- That's a lie, I lost two, I remember the last one just not the one before-.- P.S I also rushed this for my friend:)**


End file.
